The Bridge of DEATH!
by Rockcrab
Summary: Random characters cross the Bridge of Death from Monty Python and let's see who lives and who flies off the cliff!


Disclaimer- I do not own the Bridge of Death from Monty Python. Wasn't that obvious? I also do not own any characters from Naruto or Death Note...I don't own the plots from Naruto or Death Note either.

Author's note- Boredom really gets to me... so characters from Various shows/movies/books will be crossing the Bridge of Death from Monty Python. How they got here... I don't know. So grab some popcorn and a soda and sit back and watch some characters fly off a cliff and others cross the bridge in safety! Woohoo... XD

* * *

**BRIDGE OF DEATH: WORDS OF A BRIDGE KEEPER**

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

* * *

**PART ONE: NARUTO**

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking in the Forest of Death when they came across a bridge.

"What's the name of that bridge Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto... We're in the forest of Death, so obviously it is the Bridge of Death." says Kakashi.

"Oh." says Naruto. When they are about to cross the bridge they here a voice say...

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

"Oh, uh... sure." says Kakashi. "I guess I'll go first..."

"What is you're name?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Kakashi Hayate of Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves." says Kakashi.

"What is your quest?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Well obviously to cross the bridge." says Kakashi.

"What... is his name?" asks the Bridge keeper pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." says Kakashi.

"Ok, go ahead." says The bridge keeper stepping out of Kakashi way. Kakashi crosses the bridge.

"That's easy!" yells Naruto heading for the bridge.

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

"Ask me the questions bridge kepper! I'm not afraid! Believe it!" says Naruto.

"What is your name?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves!" says Naruto confidentaly.

"What is your quest?" asks the Bridge keeper.

"To become the Hokage and gain everyone's respect! Dattebyo!" yells Naruto. Sakura smacks her head.

"What... is the capital of France?" asks the bridge Keeper.

"Well..." starts Naruto. "I don't know th- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yells as he is blasted of the cliff by an invisible force. Sasuke and Sakura glance at each other.

"I'll go next." says Sasuke.

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

"What is you're name?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves." replies Sasuke.

"What is your quest?" asks the bridge keeper.

"To kill my brother." says Sasuke.

"What... is the name of the ruler of the Sound Village?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Orochimaru." says Sasuke. (We all wonder how he knows THAT.)

"Ok, you may pass." says the bridge keeper stepping aside. Sakura steps up to the bridge keeper.

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he... (bridge keeper glances at Sakura) she see...**_

"What is your name?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Sakura Hurano of Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves." says Sakura.

"What is your quest?" asks the bridge keeper.

"To get Sasuke-kun to acknoweledge my existence and maybe to... like me..." says Sakura.

"What... is one member of the Akatsuki's name?" asks the bridge keeper.

"Itachi Uchiha." says Sakura.

"Ok." says the bridge keeper standing aside.

_ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BRIDGE_

"Well that was easy enough." says Kakashi. "We even got rid of the annoying one."

* * *

**PART TWO: DEATH NOTE**

* * *

L and Light Yagami were still handcuffed and were walking through a random mountain.

"I know you are Kira Light-kun. You brought me here just to find out my name didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" yells L.

"You must be on a sugar low." says Light. He throws a candy bar at L and it hits L in the head. "Here."

"Ow! You..." says L who then swings the handcuff and Light hits the rock wall. "Oops... did I do that?" L then picks up the chocolate bars and eats it. "Sorry Light-kun..."

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge-**_

"Would you stop doing that L!" yells Light.

_**I said Stop!**_

"No. I won't Kira!" says L.

_**I SAID Stop!**_

"I told you... I'm not Kira." says Light!

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

"Oh." says L and Light just noticing him.

"I'll go first." says Light.

"Uh... Light-kun?" says L.

"What?" asks Light.

"We're still hancuffed together." says L.

"Oh... yeah... maybe you should..." says Light making a key turning motion.

"Ok, Light-kun, but you do know that that means we'll have to start this whole test over again." says L.

"Fine..." says Light. L takes of the handcuffs and L walks up to the bridge keeper.

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

"Ok, ok, could we hurry this up." says L not wanting to take too long a time away from Light.

"What is your name?" asks the bridge keeper. L's eyes widen and he looks at Light. Was this a trick?

"Ryuzaki..." says L. L flies off the cliff. Light shrugs. Wow... I guess that takes care of my L problem. Light approaches the bridge.

_**Stop!**_

_**Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three;**_

_**Er the other side he see...**_

"What is you're name?" asks the Bridge Keeper.

"Light Yagami." says Light.

"What is your quest?" asks the Bridge Keeper.

"To rid the world of criminals." says Light.

"What is your last name spelled backwards?" asks the Bridge Keeper.

Light cringes. Why did Yagami have to be _his _last name? "Imagay," mumbles Light. The bridge keeper laughed and stepped out of the way.

"You'e last name is 'I'm a gay!' How sad for you kid!" says the bridge keeper still laughing.

Light crosses the bridge in an ok mood. He's happy that L's gone, but now he has to find out the bridge keeper's name.

* * *

Author's note- So there's Naruto and Death Note. Ha... I think I just killed Naruto and L.

O.o

Oops. My bad. I know we all wanted to see Sasuke fly off a cliff... but it just didn't turn out that way...


End file.
